Siblings Go Deep
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: See the unexpected relationship that Clam has with someone you wouldn't expect! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE.
1. Prolouge

**_Camp Lazlo: Siblings Go Deep_**  
_Written By: Hyper Spartan_  
**I do not own Camp Lazlo**

Prolouge:  
It was ten o'clock at night at Leaky Lake. Everyone was fast asleep. At Camp Kidney's very own Jelly Cabin, an Albino Pigmy Rhino by the name of Clam, dreamt of toast, frogs, and other assorted items. That is, until his dream world was interupted by someone moving around in the woods behind him.He got up, and while being careful not to wake his two cabin-mates, Lazlo and Raj, he got into is uniform and went outside to see who it was out there at this time of night.

Clam had his flashlight at hand.It's bright light created a path for him to follow while in the darkness. He had made it into a clearing just near the lake. There, he found a fallen log, and a crying, pink-haired mongoose sitting on it. She was a Squirrel Scout from Acorn Flats just across the lake, her name was Patsy Smiles.

_Several years before this, there was a newspaper headline on the front page that stated "Couple killed in car accident." They had a daughter, who was named Patsy. At the time of the crash, she was at home being watched by a baby-sitter. The police department decided to have Patsy put up for adoption. After two weeks, a couple came to the adoption clinic and adopted Patsy. They also believed that their son, Clam, would love to have a sister._

Patsy sat on the log, with tears running down her face, as she holds a photograph of her parents on their wedding day. She then hears someone behind her, she turns, and sees that it was her step-brother, Clam. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing even harder now.

Clam comforted her, trying to calm her down.

"Let it out," he said to her.

After several minutes of this, she finally looked at Clam and said, "Thank you Clam. You have always been there to help me."

Of course, they've previously decided to keep this sibling relationship a personal secret from everyone else, even their own cabin-mates.

It was then getting late, and they would get into trouble if caught outside at this hour.

The turned and left for their camps. But they turned around, and smiled at each other.

"Bye sis." Clam said.

"Bye, brother." Patsy replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: The Meeting Area_**

It was one cloudy, rainy afternoon at Leaky Lake. This keeping every camper and staff member of both camps inside for the day. That is, with the exception of an Albino Pigmy Rhino Bean Scout and a pink haired, brown furred mongoose Squirrel Scout, from going to their own secret hideout. Where else could a brother and a sister meet in such conditions?

At this particular area was a rocky cave that leads underground. Inside were Native American drawings on walls, some arrow heads, and tons upon tons of necklace beads that these two siblings, Clam and Patsy, could use at their respective camp stores.

What they have brought down to the cave with them were a pair of wooden stumps to use as chairs, a pair of wicker baskets; one to hold all of the letters they would receive from their parents, the other to hold photographs of themselves, a bag of marshmallows Patsy got from her camp, and an entire cooler of soda Clam managed to smuggle out of Chef McCuseli's kitchen.  
They also set up a fire pit to roast their marshmallows with.

Inside the cave at this very moment were Clam and Patsy, both sitting on their stumps near the fire. Clam was listening intently to Patsy as she told him of her den mother, Jane Doe's, "Fru Fru" pageant.

"...She then said, 'You're all winners!' We of course were excited to hear that."

"Can't blame ya." Clam responded.

"Anyway," Patsy continued, "Nina then told us to stand back, and she ran off the platform at full speed. Then..." She was trying very hard to hold back laughter, "She hit the ground so hard!"

Clam started to laugh, but was interrupted by Patsy. "Wait, wait here's the really good part."

Clam stopped laughing, though he found it incredibly difficult to do that after hearing that portion of the story.

"Ms. Doe then walked up to Nina, who asked 'Did I soar Ms. Doe?' Ms. Doe then said, 'Yes Nina I do think you just did.' Nina finally said, 'That's good, because I definitely feel sore!'"

Clam and Patsy then burst into laughter. Clam laughed so hard that he fell off his stump and knocked over the basket of photos. Fortunately none of them got near the fire pit. When their laughter died down, they started to pick up the photographs. Clam look at one of them: It was from Six Flags. Patsy and Clam could be seen next to each other, smiling for the camera, while holding their two fingers over each other's head, giving the impression of bunny ears.

Clam sighed and said, "Good times."

"You said it bro." Patsy replied. A frown then appeared on her face. "But you know, it's sad that it wasn't always like then and now."

Clam nodded in agreement.

**One Year Earlier**

It was before Clam and Patsy were old enough to go to a summer camp on their own. Before Clam and Patsy met a Brazilian Spider Monkey named Lazlo. And it was before Clam and Patsy even liked each other.

It was dinner time at their house. They sat at the table with their parents, John and Helen. It was leftover night. There was absolutely no one talking at the table. Helen felt it was time to spice up the night by saying something that happened at her work place. "Well, today at the office, my boss told me to get him a cup of coffee. I was just on my way over there when my partner, Clyde, said that he'll get it for me. Just as he got to the coffee machine he slipped on a napkin and fell face first on the rug. Pretty funny eh?" She said with a chuckle.

She got no response from anyone, even John as he read the stock exchange section of the newspaper. Helen glanced at him and said, "Do you have to read that at the table?" "Um, yes I do." John replied. Helen rolled her eyes and looked at Patsy, who didn't touch her plate. "Patsy, are you OK? You didn't touch your dinner." Helen asked. "What? Oh, I'm just not hungry for meatloaf." Patsy responded. Helen told her, "Well, tonight is leftover night. We have plenty of steak and lasagna. What are you hungry for?" Clam looked at his sister and said, "Just eat already." Patsy then scowled at him and said, "Clam, I thought I told you to stay out of your own business!" "Now wait a minute here-!" Helen stated as she tried to break up a potential fight. " "Starving girl!" Clam yelled.

Patsy then slammed her fork down and yelled as she got up, "That's it! I've had it with you annoying me! If any of you need me, I'll be in my room. Mom, Dad, tell that annoying freak to either speak in full sentences or just shut his mouth!" As she stormed out of the room, John stood up and shouted, "Patsy, you already know of Clam's speech problems!" Clam however threw his plate against the wall and stormed out of the room also shouting, "Be in room!"

Helen covered her face while John slumped back into his chair. After a while Helen told her husband, "I think it's time we told Clam." "Are you kidding me?!" John replied with surprise in his tone, "When we told Patsy what happened to her first parents, she stopped seeing her friends and she stopped participating in school events." Helen then said to him, "Yes, I'm quite well aware of that John! But I have a feeling that if we tell Clam what happened to them, he'll understand the inner pain she is going through. The best thing our daughter needs is a supportive brother and a good friend."

John thought about it for a moment, then nodded and said, "You're right, it's for our children. But I think we should clean this mess up first, it'll give Clam some time to cool his nerves."


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating this story in a long time. I was caught on a writer's block and, as many of you can imagine, only got worse with the release of the Valentine's Day episode. So, I had to re-think how this story will end, and I think I've got something that can work. Enjoy.

_**Chapter Two: Revelation and Sudden Departure**_

Upstairs, in his room, Clam lied in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He then heard knocking at his door, and his parents came in and sat near him on his bed. His mother said to him, "Clam, we need to tell you something incredibly important. It's about your sister, Patsy." Clam then had a sour face, he was still angry about what she said about his speech problem.

His father then pulled out a photograph and showed it to Clam. It had two adult mongooses on it, and from the looks of it, it was from a wedding. "Who are they?" Clam asked with curiosity. His father answered, "These two are Patsy's real parents." Clam immediately looked up from looking at the photograph, looking very puzzled. "Real parents?" Clam asked.

Both parents then explained everything to Clam: The car crash, the adoption, and when they told Patsy about her real parents. Clam was shocked and shaken by what was told him. He then deeply regretted yelling at Patsy during dinner and every other time they both got into in argument.

Clam bolted from his bed and ran across the hall to Patsy's room. When he got to her room, he noticed that she was gone, and her window was open. His parents came in and saw the same thing. "Where is Patsy?!" Helen asked. Clam then found a note on her bed. He picked it up and it said:

_I've decided to run away. Don't come looking for me._

_Patsy_

All three of them were shocked to see that. Yet when they looked out the window, they saw Patsy walking down the block and taking a left turn at the corner, with a bag over her shoulder. Clam then rushed out of the house, with the photograph still in his pocket.

After about five minutes, Clam finally found Patsy and ran up to her. "Patsy!" he shouted. She turned around and said, "What do you want? I'm leaving home, and I told you not to look for-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Clam showed her the photo of her real parents. She grabbed it immediately and stared deeply at it. She then sat down on a bench near them, with Clam sitting next to her.

She sighed and said, "So, you know about it, don't you?" Clam looked at her and said, "Yes. Clam very sorry." Patsy put the photo down and spoke, "No Clam, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you about them much earlier. I was just so angry and sad that I… I should have never taken it out on you."

Clam then knew what she needed right now. He slung an arm around her shoulder and said, "Patsy very good person." Patsy looked at him, and smiled back. "Thanks Clam, you have no idea how much that means to me. Come on, let's go home."

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

It's been great between Clam and Patsy. Now that they no longer fought with each other, they have been the closest of friends with each other.

Clam, he was now very supportive of Patsy, he was much more kind to her, but what Patsy really liked about him was that whenever she felt sad, Clam always seemed to find a way to cheer her up.

Patsy, she was very happy to have a good friend to have with her. She would help Clam out with issues at school, and she often had good advice about life to tell to the rhino.

However, there came another event that would again change both of their lives. Patsy was being adopted again. Clam's parents also ran a foster child service.

On the night that Patsy left to her new family, Clam's parents were in the car to drop her off at the air port. But they have allowed her some time to say good-bye to Clam.

Clam and Patsy were both very sad to be leaving each other. But Clam was even sadder, his closest friend was now leaving him, and he was sure he wouldn't see her again. Patsy on the other hand was a bit more optimistic, somewhere inside her; she knew that they would see each other again. She felt she needed to have Clam know that as well.

"Clam, it's going to be alright." She told him. "I'm sure that someday, we will see each other again." Clam looked at her and said, "Clam will still miss you…" with his body shaking from sadness. Patsy saw this and gave him a big hug and said, "And I'll miss you too Clam, but it's going to be okay." She released Clam and before she exited the door, she said to him, "Good-bye Clam, and… thanks for being my best friend." With that, she got into the car and drove off to the air port.

Clam saw the car leave, then ran up to his room, looking as though he is about to burst into tears. When he got up there, he was so overcome with grief and anguish, he threw his baseball at his mirror and it broke into many pieces. He then let all of his tears run out, and lied on his bed sobbing loudly as he covered his face with his pillow.

_**To be concluded…**_


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Well, here it is. The last chapter to SGD. I gotta get this out of my way so I can focus on studying for final exams and papers. It's the time of the school year I hate the most. Enjoy

_**Chapter Three: All Together Now**_

Clam sat on his bed in Jelly Cabin, just several weeks after he first came to Camp Kidney with his two cabin-mates: Raj and Lazlo. As his friends had a discussion on the other side of the cabin, he looked out the screen window, lost in his own thoughts.

It was also nine months sins he saw Patsy, the girl whom he considered his sister, leave as an adopted child. Just as they were getting along well enough to be considered the greatest of friends.

Lazlo and Raj meanwhile were discussing about some of their friends form home all this time, until they turned to Clam. Lazlo asked, "Hey Clam, do you have any good friends back where you came from?"

Clam heard what Lazlo asked, and that infuriated him as he clenched his fists tightly. Suddenly, he ran towards Lazlo and pinned him against the wall and yelled, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!?!" Lazlo was both shocked and caught completely off guard by this, and Raj managed to pull Clam away from Lazlo.

Clam then lowered his aggression completely and he very quietly said in a depressed tone, as he walked back to his bed, "Sorry, Clam didn't mean that." Lazlo and Raj were both confused at this sudden change of behavior. Raj asked, "Clam, what did-?"

Clam cut him off and said, "Clam did have good friend back home." as he sat back into his bed, facing away from them. "Was this friend close to you?" Lazlo asked. Clam answered, "She was Clam's best friend." Raj was about to point out the key word "she" but suppressed it, knowing well enough that it wasn't a good time for the classic "Boys vs. Girls" debate. Instead he asked, "What happened to her?"

This was where Clam's lips began to quiver, his body started shaking, and fresh tears formed in his eyes. Finally he shouted, "She moved away! Clam never see her again!" and sobbed very loudly.

Lazlo, followed by Raj, went over to the sad Albino Pygmy Rhino and tried to calm him down, until Clam stopped crying; yet he still had tears in his eyes.

"Clam, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." Lazlo told him. "I had a good friend back in pre-school who moved away. It was hard at first, but then I had to let him go. Because if I hold on to that loss for the rest of my life, then my whole life would have been a huge mess." Clam still looked deeply depressed, thus prompting Lazlo to say, "Yes, I still miss him dearly, but I don't dwell on losing him. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm only trying to help."

Clam got off the bed and headed for the cabin door, all while saying, "Clam going for walk." "Yes, you do that Clam." Raj said as he left.

After making a good distance away from camp, Clam continued into the woods. After hearing what Lazlo told hi, he now had a lot more to ponder about.

Before she left, Patsy did tell him that they might see each other again. But it's been nine months since then, and he still hasn't heard of anything from her.

Then again, maybe Lazlo was right, maybe he did need to let her go. He can still miss her, but dwelling on losing his best friend is just unhealthy.

Perhaps this is why he feels so attached to that spider monkey: he's funny, upbeat, fun, and almost always seems to be in a happy mood. To make an even longer desription short; he's a lot like Patsy. And maybe that's the reason why he had to find him after he went missing a few weeks back. He lost one friend, and he wasn't going to lose another one.

Before he could think about anything else, a voice said to him, "Hey Clam." He responded with a simple, "Hi." and continued on- but wait a minute. Not only was that a voice, but it was a girl's voice, a very familiar girl's voice. Could it possibly be? He turned around and saw the one individual who almost made him collapse in shock: Patsy Smiles.

She saw him at the same time that he saw her, and shouted, "Clam!" with such excitement. Clam ran over to her and ran into her so hard that they both fell over, with Clam embracing patsy on the way down while screaming, "PATSY! Patsy here! Patsy here!"

Clam allowed her to get up where she said, "Of course I'm here silly. The camp I go to is just over across the lake." Clam couldn't believe this was actually happening, he then gave her another hug and said, "Clam missed Patsy." Patsy put an arm around him and said, "Aw, I missed you too Clam. See? I told you we'd meet again!"

Later on, Clam introduced her to Lazlo and Raj, who were so happy and proud that Clam found his friend. Patsy casually greeted Raj, but she fell head over heels when she first laid eyes on Lazlo. Therefore if it wasn't for Clam, she probably would have never developed that well known crush she has on the monkey scout.

Patsy and Clam then found a clearing near the lake with an absolutely beautiful sunset just near a hill. There, they spent a whole two hours just talking to each other, something they seriously needed to catch up on. They swapped stories about life at home, at camp, and what they've been up to until right now. They also realized that now they could get each other's mailing and e-mail addresses; so that even when not at summer camp, they can still keep in touch.

"Well, I gotta head back to camp." Patsy said. Clam nodded with a smile, he knew that this was only the end of a huge beginning. "But know this," she then said to him, "Try to make life as great and fantastic as possible and… know that you are loved." Clam smiled back at her and said, "Clam will, and Clam loves you too."

_**THE END**_


End file.
